The Duelist
by Demon of Shadows
Summary: Yu-Gi and Joey must defeat a Duelist who possibly carries their only key to defeating Pegasus. R+R!


(Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I own Sekai Kazumoto, the Green Eyes Gold Dragon, and the Black Knight.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Yu-gi, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Kaiba, and Teah were walking through the forest as the sun set. "Well, at least it's a nice night." Joey said, fingers laced behind his head. The forest seemed dark, really creepy, and Teah said so. "Relax, there is nothing to fear but fear itself." Bakura said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Eh, I gave up on that Fortune Cookie crud a LONG time ago, and look how I turned out!" Joey said, taking up a muscular pose. "Whatever Joey." Teah said, laughing. Tristan, Bakura, Tristan, Kaiba, and Yu-Gi joined in. Yu-gi smiled to himself, who would have thought that the famous Seto Kaiba would be standing with them, actually laughing!  
  
"Maybe there IS something to fear in the forests of the night, ignorant Joey." A chilling voice cut through the air from above them. "Wha?" Joey said, stumbling over a rock. "I know that voice, Sekai Kazumoto!" Kaiba yelled. He flipped open his suitcase and removed a powerful flashlight, shining it up into the trees. "Do you MIND?!" the chilling voice became angry as the light shone on a teenage boy standing high up on a tree branch. The boy had one arm raised to shield his eyes as he dropped softly to the path. He had short, spiky white hair. He wore a black sweater, black jeans, and black sneakers. One his right hand he wore a Duelists glove with 7 Star Chips in it. "Well, not really what I expected." Joey said quickly, trying to regain the face that he had already lost.  
  
"Then you won't mind, if I challenge the two of to a duel! You, Joey, will lose first, then Yu-Gi." Sekai said firmly. "Sure! Yu-Gi won't even NEED to fight you, cause I'm gonna kick your ass!" Joey said. "If you think so." Sekai said simply. "You have half and hour, then come to the area marked upon this map." Sekai said, tossing a rolled up map to Kaiba before curtly spinning on one heel and walking away. "How do you know this guy?" Yu-Gi asked. "Sekai is one of the most formidable duelists I have battled. He was the only person who got me below 500 life points without killing me. He would have won, too, if I hadn't drawn my Blue Eyes White Dragon." Kaiba shuddered at the thought. "Wow, so Joey's in trouble…." Teah said distantly. "Hey! I don't like your attitude!" Joey said as evilly as he could. "Joey, take one of these, for luck." Kaiba said with a weak smile. He reached into his deck and plucked out a card, he held it up to face Joey. If anybody had watched, they could have sworn Joey's jaw dropped and made a sizable hole in the ground. "A Blue Eyes White Dragon, but that's one of your best cards!" Joey said in disbelief. "Well, I won't need it again until I duel, so, you can keep it for now." Kaiba said. He tapped Joey with his fist on his left shoulder. Kaiba walked to Yu-Gi and gave him his second Blue Eyes White Dragon. They realized the half-hour was almost up, and ran quickly towards the spot where they were to meet Sekai. They got there at precisely the right time. The field was erected, and it was unlike anything they had ever seen. Every type of field was on it, each field perfectly proportioned to the others. "Wow, I never knew such a field existed. No player is disadvantaged here." Bakura said in wonder. "Com'n Joey, I ain't growing any younger!" Sekai shouted from his place on the opposite Duelist's Platform. Joey angrily stepped onto the platform that led up to his Duelists Platform, and then halted as Kaiba laid a hand on his arm. "He plays sneaky, so be careful. Don't let him piss you off." Kaiba warned. "You got it." Joey said with a slight smile, before he rose up to his Duelists Platform. The displays lit up with each of their life points. Joey, this time, decided to coin Yu-Gi's cliché and yelled, "Its time to duel!" Sekai seemed unfazed by Joey's attitude, he simply drew his hand of cards and prepared to battle.  
  
(To Be Continued) 


End file.
